The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for transferring of charged toner particles in an electrostatographic printing machine, and more particularly, to an electromechanical roll such as a bias transfer roll including a plurality of compressible segments positioned in a tandem relation on an electrically conductive core.
Reference is made to co-pending application, Ser. No. 09/997,178 entitled, Electro-Mechanical Roll, Docket D/99132, filed concurrently herewith, and the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference.
While existing electro-mechanical rolls are generally suitable, improvements in development quality and manufacturing efficiency are desired. Therefore, a cost-effective electro-mechanical roll of suitable lengths is beneficial.
Examples of electromechanical rolls such as bias transfer roll and systems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,807,233; 2,836,725; 3,043,684; 3,267,840; 3,328,193; 3,598,580; 3,525,146; 3,630,5911, 3,684,364; 3,691,992; 3,702,482; 3,782,205; 3,832,055; 3,847,478; 3,866,572; 3,924,943; 3,959,573; 3,959,574; 3,966,199; 4,116,894; 4,309,803; 5,321,476; 5,849,399; 5,897,248, and 5,970,297.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein in their entireties for all purposes.